Showers are better than sugar and spice
by Larien3
Summary: Ginny and Harry are very much in love. What do they do to prove it? GWHP OneShot. Rated M for sex.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley...blah blah blah**

**My first fic EVER! R&R pweeeeease?**

* * *

Harry sat longingly staring at his beautiful wife through the sliding glass door. Ginny had grown to be the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. He remembered meeting her for the first time on his 12th summer. She was so embarrassed to see him. Just the thought made him smile. Oh how she has changed over the years.

Ginny peered over her should at her gawking husband. They had been together for 5 years now and the love they share has not even flickered between them. They were as much in love as ever and more passionate as the days passed them by.

Each day they would wake staring into each others eyes wishing that the time would not come to get up, but the world it seemed never granted their wishes. Getting up in the morning was the hardest thing to do for both of them. Then having to go to work and meander through their everyday lives conquering the world one mishap at a time.

Ginny although a very talented witch chose to work in the muggle department of the ministry like her father, watching afar as Harry fought battle after battle with Voldemort's decreasing number of supporters. He was just ready to move on. He was tired of Voldemort. He had died, why hadn't his supporters?

The trials of the day, though tiring, only excited them mentally and physically for the fun that they both looked forward to every night that they spent together. They wasted no time as soon as the other walked into the door of their small homey quarters.

Harry slid the door open and walked silently across the floor not even thinking about closing the door for his thoughts were elsewhere as he approached his beautiful goddess. Although Ginny looked innocent on the outside she was as sly as a fox yet forceful as a tiger when she wanted Harry. She was his and he briefly thanked God for her as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the concoction she was cooking up in the kitchen.

Harry looked into her face as she was licking her fingers from the unknown dish. Just the looks she gave him made him shudder with lust. She offered her finger to Harry and he engulfed the slippery finger in his mouth savoring the taste of honey and cream. He licked her finger clean and slowly lifted his mouth to hers embracing her lips in a loving passionate kiss, the kiss that only two that were truly in love could share.

He grabbed her waist and sat her on the kitchen counter, knocking over the liquid filled bowl onto the floor. He didn't care and by the way she was kissing him back, neither did she. The two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity bathing in each others thoughts and breathing in the others scent. They were both overcome. Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's hips as he carried her to their very large bathroom.

Harry lay Ginny on the soft shag rug on the tile floor. Although she was wearing her everyday work clothes he never imagined she could be more beautiful. He sat next to her and gently stroked her stomach. He slid his hand under her cotton shirt and lifted the petit shirt over his love's head. Her chest was perfect. She had a simple white lace bra on but to Harry the bra she chose could not be more of a compliment to her milky sin tone and her light freckles. He leaned over her beautiful figure and could tell she wanted more from him.

He decided to tease her a little bit and ran his lips across her chest as he reached behind her and un-fastened her bra. She was arching her back into him and he brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered sweet nothings. She started to lose control as the tiger in her was clawing at the insides of her stomach.

Ginny grabbed Harry by his shirt and rolled over on top of him. She stripped his shirt off and couldn't suppress a gasp. She was never prepared for his beauty. At this moment Harry caught her unprepared and kissed her forcefully with her mouth hanging open in awe. He didn't know what exactly he saw in her, but he didn't care. He stood her up as he sat and pulled her jeans down, staring into her hazel eyes all the while. He never lost eye contact with her.

She stood before him completely nude and he stared in awe at her perfect body. She was beautiful. Not to skinny or bulky. She was slender but her hips drew him into her. He fell to her knees in worship of her body. She pulled him up onto his feet and kissed him passionately. She then fell to her knees, somehow managing to pull his loose jeans a long with her.

Harry felt no embarrassment standing in front of her. He loved the way she looked at him. He turned around to their shower and turned the water on until steam poured from the confined space. This was his favorite place in the house. He walked into the shower with Ginny close behind him. They were soaked within seconds.

Both of them agreed that being in the water heightened their experiences and feelings. Harry ran his hand along her smooth hip and lowered his head to nibble on her collarbone. He had barely touched her and he could already feel her breathing heavier. Whimpering as he ran his tongue down her stomach to her navel and then to her panty line. Agonizing from his teasing and flicking she grabbed his soaked hair and lifted her leg above his head.

He understood that this was his cue to take action. His tongue gracefully massaged her sensitive nerves ever so often making her jerk and buck in pleasure. He lifted his finger to her pulsing entrance and slid in slowly, purposely taking his time, making sure that she felt every-little-move of his finger.

He began swirling his finger inside of her as she started to groan with pleasure. He flicked and bit and sucked at her clit as she started to sway with his motions. Every breath she took and every whimper that escaped her made Harry grow in his own longing, almost to the point of pain. She understood his body more than he would ever imagine because just at that she pulled his head up to look her in the eyes giving him a swift kiss on the way to her knees.

She kissed him hard on his inner thigh. This tortured him to no end. She opened her sweet lips and ran her mouth up his throbbing cock, massaging him with her tongue all along the way. At last she engulfed him with her petite mouth and savored the flavor of her love. Harry could hold himself back and he pushed into the back of her throat as her gag reflexes took over causing him to gasp in pleasure. Ginny although she had trouble breathing, with the water running down her face and Harry's manhood in her mouth, she began pumping him like crazy. All her soul and being belonged to the man who had complete control over her right then.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. They were both swimming in sweat and water, filling the room with the most unusual yet sensual aroma. They wanted each other more than anything at that moment. Harry grabbed Ginny by the chin and led her lips to his. He pushed her against the shower wall and held her hands back as he slid his throbbing dick into her equally throbbing pussy. They both took a sharp breath as their mouths came together like magnets.

This is what they lived for. Harry thrust inside of Ginny whispering her name into her ear. Her hot wet pussy was pulling him into her and he had never been more connected to anyone. Their bodies began movie as one as they gasped for air in the steam filled shower. Ginny's eyes rolled back into her head and she saw red flashes every time Harry thrust inside of her. She barely hear his heavy breathing over hers.

Ginny slid her fingers around his cock as it plummeted into her. Reaching behind it she played with his balls and finally found his opening. Without warning she slid her fingers into his tight hole and wiggled them until he increased his thrusting to an unthinkable speed. He was ripping her in two and yet she felt like she was soaring. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

Ginny's fingers only gave Harry the immortal strength it took to finish Ginny off as well as himself. He knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Ginny rhythmic breathing told him that she was just as close. Simultaneously both of their bodies erupted into the other. Harry's cock exploded into Ginny as every muscle in her body received his seed. For the smallest amount of time their hearts beat as one and they had died and both gone to heaven.

Harry opened his eyes as the once hot water hit his face. He looked at Ginny in his arms and kissed her fiercely. He loved her more than anything. It took all the strength he could muster to carry her limp body from the shower. He gently laid her on the shaggy rug and started to lick the cool water from her cheek and chin, finally reaching her lips. Ginny opened her eyes and smiled a beautiful smile, telling Harry that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Thank you", was all she managed to whisper as she fell into the deepest sleep.


End file.
